


In the Garage

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Dom Nick, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Love?, M/M, Multi, Semi-smut, Sexuality Crisis, Threesome - F/M/M, adams foster, dom mariana, fosters - Freeform, homophobia? not in my goddamn lobbey, kinda sexual, make out, matiana, nariana, natiana, sub mat, wake me up inside, why did i come up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mariana wants to make things work. But how can she do that when she loves two different men?





	In the Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question it. Wrote this at, like, midnight. not sure what happened here but, idk. I'm surprisingly happy with this.

It could have been the way Mariana had cried as she said that she loved them both. It could have been the way Mat’s eyes darted back and forth between the other two. It could have even been the flip of Nick’s stomach when Mat’s hand grazed his shoulder and he whispered that he wanted to make this work.. 

 

But it didn’t matter, because, no matter the when, where, why, and how, Nick was standing in the Adams-Fosters’ garage, shaking as Mariana held his face between her hands.

 

Mat leaned on the door, jiggling the handle to make sure it couldn’t be opened. He then strode over to the window. He pulled the curtains closed and positioned a wooden plank in front of it. “We sure no one will see us in here?”

 

“Yes. I assure you, Mat.” Mariana said matter-of-factly. “Now come over here already.”

 

Mat nodded slowly and stepped back over, brushing a long lock of black hair from his eyes.

 

Nick noted how Mat chewed his bottom lip lightly. It was a nervous tick of his, which had showed up a couple times before. He would also cross his arms, almost to put up a barrier, and scratch at his right bicep with his left index finger. Mariana found it adorable and, Nick agreed, not that he would ever say that out loud.

 

Mariana interrupted his thoughts by leaning forward on her tiptoes, planting a gentle kiss on Nick’s lips. He smiled against her skin.

 

“God I love you.” Nick muttered.

 

“I love you too.” Mariana smiled lightly, pulling her hands away from his face before daintily stepping over to Mat.

 

Mat glanced out the window to make sure once more that no one would see before bending over and taking Marian’s waist as she pulled him closer and kissed him gently. “I love you, Mat.”

 

“I love you too.” Mat smirked.

 

Mariana smiled. “Alright. Do your thing.” she stepped backwards, leaving the boys alone in front of her.

 

Who’s idea had this been? Mariana? Mat? Maybe even Nick? 

 

Nick shifted awkwardly as Mat approached him.

 

“Look, man. I know you’re nervous but, we just need to try, alright? I’m nervous too. But I wanna make this work. For you, for me, for Mariana.” Nick smiled a little, reaching out and taking Mat’s hand, rubbing calming circles into the top with his thumb.

 

Mat nodded a little, stepping closer and letting Nick take his hands. They interlaced their fingers. They were so close to each other now that Nick could feel Mat’s breath on his face. 

 

Nick was first to make the move, though he was shaking as his hands found their way to Mat’s waist. Mat placed his hands gently on Nick’s chest, making his arms the only thing between them.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Mat whispered, glancing up at NIck’s blue eyes.

 

Nick smirked at the Filipino’s, which he realized was about an inch shorter than him now that they were standing like this. “It’s alright. We can do this.”

 

Mat nodded. He pressed slightly closer, chewing on his lip again.

 

Nick couldn’t keep his eyes off Mat’s lips, mesmerized by the way he brought it back and forth, in and out of his teeth. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He held on tighter to Mat’s hip with his right hand, bringing his left one up to the young Asian man’s cheek. He pulled his face up, pressing his lips to Mat’s.

 

Mat released a long held breath against Nick’s mouth, relaxing his whole body.

 

Nick never expected this. In fact, he never thought himself anything besides straight. But, as he felt the sparks in his lips, he knew that there was something more. Sexuality is fluid after all.

 

Mat pulled away after a moment, sighing and finally opening his eyes. “You aren’t too bad, Stratos.”

 

“You either, Tan.”

 

Mat bit his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling too much.

 

“That thing you do, with yer lip,” Nick whispered. “It’s by far one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

 

Mat’s face instantly turned red and he self-consciously released his lip, not wanting to draw attention to it. Nick smiled softly and used his thumb to push a lock of hair out of the way of the brown eyes avoiding him.

 

Mat blushed even deeper as Nick pulled him up again, kissing him more passionately. Their lips moved in sync as they deepended their kiss.

 

Mat gripped the neck of Nick’s shirt, pulling him down hard and sucking his bottom lip between both of his.

 

Nick let out a hard breath, moving both hands to Mat’s shoulder blades, supporting his small body. The dark haired boy dragged his teeth over Nick’s lip, panting quietly for a moment with his eyes still closed.

 

The blonde man didn’t hesitate to run his tongue between Mat’s lips, licking his way into his mouth. 

 

Mat let out an embarrassing whine when Nick began to explore his mouth. He quickly pulled away, flushing dark red. “S-sorry,” he stuttered. “I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Hey, shh. It was… it’s okay. I’m just glad this is working out.” Nick whispered back, stroking his back with his thumbs.

 

“Awww!”

 

The two turned their heads to Mariana, who smiled a little. “Sorry!” she smiled a little, acting out zipping her lips.

 

Mat smirked, eyes darting back up to Nick, who smiled brightly and shook his head. He turned back and leaned down, giving Mat a peck on the lips. They continued to give each other small pecks before Nick started to make his way down.

 

Nick kissed Mat’s jaw a couple times and trailed his lips down the caramel skin of his neck. He moved to the side of his Adam’s Apple, smiling proudly when Mat moaned quietly at the touch. Mat began to pull away again, but froze when he felt Nick’s soothing touch comfortingly rubbing his side.

 

Nick decided that he very much enjoyed that noise and chose to pay that spot some special attention. He cautiously pressed his lips to the skin and began to suck, licking at the flesh every so often. Mat was melting in his hands, very unlike Mariana usually would.

 

Mariana was tough, strong, independent. She liked to have just as much control in a relationship as her boyfriend did and, Nick had never had someone like that before. In fact, he hadn’t had any real relationships before.

 

But Mat, Mat was so much different. Mat was a very sweet, compassionate, theater kid but, he was also surprisingly masculine. Yet right now, as Nick carefully and, somewhat unintentionally formed a hickey on his soft brown flesh, Mat was completely falling apart, wriggling beneath him.

 

Mat bit his lip hard, holding back another quiet moan as Nick travelled down, finding his way to the hollow of his throat.

 

Nick opened his eyes, glancing at Mariana, who was smiling smugly at them.

 

‘Look down!’ Mariana mouthed, pointing toward Mat’s legs. She was very obviously holding back a laugh. 

 

Nick pulled his mouth away from Mat’s throat long enough to see the growing bulge in his black skinny jeans. A warmth spread to his cheeks, up from his neck.

 

_ He _ was turning  _ Mat _ on.

 

Nick looked into Mat’s face, rubbing his cheekbone. “Mat, hey, do you… do you mind if I…?” he moved his hand from the other boy’s jaw, hovering it over the spot. 

 

Mat blushed, having hoped the taller boy wouldn’t notice the effect he was having. He nodded a little. “G-go ahead.” he said, running his hands to Nick’s abs and fisting the white T-shirt he was wearing.

 

Nick moved his hand forward, delicately rubbing his palm in soft circles. Mat whimpered, moving his hips into the touch.

 

Mariana moved over to the boys, running one hand through Nick’s hair as she kissed him.

 

Mat moaned and gripped Nick’s shirt tighter when the other boy sped up his pace, pushing just a little harder on his crotch.

 

They kept this up for a couple of minutes, Nick lovingly rubbing Mat, Mat making soft noises, and Mariana playing with Nick’s hair and kissing him sweetly.

 

“We-we better…” Mat tried, pointing at the clock.

 

Mariana looked up at it. “Crap! My moms are probably already home!”

 

“Crap!” Nick looked at the sweaty boy in front of him, knowing he couldn’t just stop. He slowly eased his movements, kissing at Mat’s forehead as he did, trying to be careful and calm the other man down.

 

The three shared one more kiss, a group one this time, before straightening themselves out and rushing out of the garage.

 

They filed into the kitchen, where Stef and Lena were making dinner.

 

“Why hello there. I didn’t know you were all friends.” Stef said, brows furrowed as she examined the three standing together.

 

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “Mat is that… is that a hickey?”

 

The three shared a look, shifting back and forth on their feet.

 

Lena’s shoulders dropped a little and she sighed, eyes meeting Stef’s knowingly.


End file.
